Team Combination
Team Combinations are techniques that are created by two or more people to take out a very powerful force or a large group that one cannot do alone. Also Called *Alliance Empowerment *Friendship Empowerment *Teamwork Empowerment Capabilities This ability allows the user(s) to combine their strengths to form powerful alliances against common adversaries. For example, when someone with Electric Manipulation combines an attack with someone that used an attack with Water Manipulation. Not only do they do more damage than their attacks alone, but most likely be done at a bigger radius to take out more foes. Superpowered Teams are not just for battle, some power combinations can save someone or some people for certain doom. An example would be when someone with Magnetism Manipulation and someone with Telekinesis lift a heavy metal object that neither could do alone to give people time to escape from harm's way. Some team combinations are usually done by teams or crew, but they are more effective if the users practice enough. Unfortunately, some combinations are ineffective against a certain being or fail to take out the whole army if the wrong power(s) are used. Associations *Bond Empowerment *Charged Attacks *Companion Allegiance *Magic *Power Mixture *Symbol Magic *Trinity Force *Union Attacks Limitations *May need a certain level of power. *Users may have to have complete harmony. *Users may need to be in contact. *Users may need to become one with each other. Known Teams Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Elements of Harmony.png|Whenever The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are together with their Elements of Harmony, they are able to combine their magic in order to banish or imprison anything that may prove as a threat to Equestria. Steven Connie.gif|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) have been proven to make an excellent tag-team, Connie dealing offense and Steven defense. Comics SuperSonicShot.jpg|Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man (Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide) form the Super Sonic Shot. Tumblr n96cmnqtMq1s42j7go1 1280.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) W.i.t.c.h..jpg|Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H) Films BH6_Team_Transparent.png|Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) Incredibles_family_by_9029561-d6x3pky.png|The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Live Action TV 7x22-Sisters.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) can unite their powers through The Power of Three. Manga/Anime Bakugan.png|Helios (Bakugan New Vestroia) Dkp40-precure02.jpg|Precure's (Doki Doki Precure) preforming Lovely Straight Flush. Gohan-blast.jpg|Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball) perform the Father-Son Kamehameha. Makankosappo.png|Piccolo and Goku (Dragon Ball) performing the Full-Nelson Makankosappo to kill Raditz. Toymajin.gif|Precure (Fresh Precure) preforming Lucky Clover Grande Finale. Precure0203.jpg|Precure (Futari Wa Precure) preforming Marble Screw. Makankosappo_(Gintama).png|Piccolo and Hasegawa (Gintama) performing the Full-Nelson Makankosappo to kill Gengai. animgnet_hc-precure008.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine (Heartcatch Precure) preforming Floral Power Fortissimo. 5a78fb78d6ae36077b37fd6457ab6de3.gif|Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight (Heartcatch Precure) preforming an unknown attack. Supreme_Ultimate_Rasengan.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Naruto) form the Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Konoha 11 (Naruto) using Naruto and Kurama's chakra to create 9 Rasengans, while equipped with Sasuke's Susanoo for a multiple attack. e3254b99ffa704fe64e41d71e347c7e6.gif|Precure (Precure Max Heart) preforming Extreme Lumniario. 0HVH1r4ftabo5500.gif|Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (Precure Splash Star) preforming an unknown deffensive attack. Last_Waltz.jpg|Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) perform the White and Black Duet Number 13: Last Waltz. 43d6335f25efe9c4baa2e3b25e8bcbdb.gif|Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon) preforming Sailor Planet Attack. 22682057cd1684890f73ce013450f861.gif|Cure Beauty and Cure Peace (Smile Precure) preforming Thunder Blizzard. tumblr_lyqblyDDpO1r6bbtso13_250.gif|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm (Suite Precure) both preforming Music Rondo. 1df08f7b9d0ce9f87b3aa22e16b6be36.gif|Cure Sunny and Cure March (Smile Precure) preforming Fire Shoot. Ou_Shoku_Bansan_small.gif|The Four Heavenly Kings (Toriko) performing Meal Fit for a King (Ō Shoku Bansan) by combining their appetite energy. 8cf862a7839c29ee96b4017c97c387be.gif|Precure (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) preforming Floral Explosion. Video Games SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Sora, Donald and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) work together as friends. Final_Color_Blaster.png|Sonic the Hedgehog and the Wisps (Sonic Colors) perform the Final Color Blaster. Babylonrogues.png|Babylon Rogues (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaotix-0.png|Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Heroes_Artwork_-_Team_Dark.png|Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) TeamRose.png|Team Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Team_sonic.png|Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries